Serina Charades
Serina Charades is an Alicorn pony who founded and leads the Crime Scene Ponies organization for unicorns. She is also the girlfriend of Red Lugnut. History Serina was once a unicorn who was turned into an Alicorn, like Twilight Sparkle. She had earned the right to be titled princess after having helped many important citizens and kingdoms. At some point, Serina founded the "Crime Scene Ponies Organization for unicorns", as a way to inspire other ponies into fighting crime. Serina hates evil doers and her arch enemy is Sir Reymos Ridiculous or just Sir Reymos. Her spy name/cover name is Serenity (to the residences of Ponyville) 'EqG Film' In the Equestria Girls, Serina was the principal and her vice president was Red Lugnut (her boyfriend). In the high school, there was a rumor going on that Lugnut and Charades were dating and it was proven to be true. Personality Serina is sometimes harsh when it comes to wrong doings. She wants to punish evil ponies, and have justice in every land and kingdoms. Which is one of the reasons she made the crime fighting organization: Crime Scene Ponies. She is shown to be a strong alicorn and is said to be "as strong as Princess Luna". She has great responsibilities as a CSP member/founder, but do get some free time to do normal stuff. Serina is a very nice and friendly pony, and always enjoy inspiring others. Career Serina takes her career as a headmaster of the CSP organization seriously. She is also considers herself a spy for the CSP since she always goes on the most dangerous missions. She always uses the same cover name: Serenity. Relationships/Rivals Lord Anders Serina accidentally found Lord Anders's Headquarters in the Everfree Forest by mistake. She thought it was a vacant castle and searched in an empty part in which Lord Anders did not have any use for. Serina kept exploring that part of the castle and eventually, got caught by some of Lord Anders's Hyenas. The Hyena's took Serina to Lord Anders and that's when their rivalry began. Eventually, Serina was rescued by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and was able to escape from Lord Anders's forces. CSP Members As chief/head of the CSP Organization, Serina talks to the heads of each team and the most important unicorns in the organization such as Miss Terry and Miss Chievious. She takes on the organization's hardest and difficultest jobs, which no pony can do but the top CSP members and her. She is determined about being on time for a mission and getting a bad guy in jail. Red Lugnut Serina knew that Red had a crush on her, but didn't respond to his feelings at first because of her job as founder and leader of the CSP Organization. Serina first encountered Red when the CSP had their HQ moved to Ponyville on Celestia's demands. He met her as "Serenity" and quickly fell in love with the alicorn. Red did everything he could to gain the attention of the alicorn, but it simply had no effect on Serina, since Serina (at that time) did not have feelings for him and was too busy with the CSP. After some point, Red found out about Serina's true identity (besides being an alicorn) as the headmaster and leader of the CSP. One day, Red confessed his feelings for Serina and told her that she was the most beautiful ''pony he had ever seen. Serina was moved by Red's words, as he was the first pony who had told her that he liked her and called her beautiful. Serina then started dating him and began to like him back. Sometime later, Red and his gang decided to join the CSP Organization so he could spend more time with her. Twilight and friends Serina met Twilight Sparkle and her friends when she was doing some undercover business to find more about Lord Anders. They helped her escape his castle when she was captured by Lord Anders's hyena's (again). Myra Beau Serina has always knew that something was very off about Myra when she met her. She knew that Myra didn't like being a spy for the CSP but continued to ignore that fact. When Myra and Adeline were fighting and causing havoc in Equestria's CSP HQ, Serina decided to put an end to their fight and banished Myra from the CSP and from Ponyville. (She also techinally stripped her from her title as CSP "Head"). Serina knows that Myra will have a hatred for her and want to get revenge on her, so she always keeps a couple of watchful eyes on her. Gallery Serina charades artwork.png|Serina as an adult Serina Charades.png|Serina as a teen (ish). serina with her hair and tail cut.JPG|Serina with her new hair-do. Serina with her hair and tail cut sparkling.JPG|Serina with her hair sparkling SC.png|Serina loves justice.... Serina and Red.png|Serina with her boyfriend. Serina face shot.png|A close up of Serina. Serina EgQ Form.jpg|Serina's EqG Form Interview with Serina Charades Relationships interview Pandora: Welcome all ponyfolk to the daytime tv interview show with yours truely, Pandora Star! Today, we have the famous royal spy, Serina Charades! So, serina, I will ask you some questions if it's alright with you. Serina: Bring it! Pandora: All right. What do you think of your CSP members? Serina: They are willing to take risks even when they know the missions will be dangerous. They are the bravest unicorns I have ever met in my life. Pandora: Have you ever lost a unicorn before? Serina: A unicorn died once. He was a brave stallion though. He was a spy for us in Lord Ander's followers. We hope not to let any other unicorns die. Pandora: So what do you think of Lord Anders? Serina: Justice must be served. He will be put in jail! I will maker sure that I will see him in jail once we capture and defeat him. Pandora: Now, what about Red Lugnut? (Crowd) OOOOOH! '''Serina turns into a nice color of light pink.' Serina: What are you talking about? Red isn't a problem. And I don't need a relationship with any stallion at all. (thinking: yet) Pandora: And that concludes the interview with Serina Charade's relationships with other ponies. Until next time pony folks! About Serina Interview Pandora: Hello all ponyfolk! Welcome back to the daytime tv show with yours truely, Pandora Star! Today, we have again with us, Serina Charades! Serina: Hello fellow ponies! Pandora: This time it will be all about you! Serina: Laughs I think a lot of ponies know plenty about me, but go ahead. Pandora: Favorite color? Serina: Blue Pandora: Favorite outfit of yours? Serina: My navy blue jacket. That's it Pandora: Favorite pupil? Serina: Sable Perplex of course! I taught her so much, and she advanced more quickly than any other pupil i had in my life. Pandora: Favorite pony head? Serina: Adeline Beau. Pandora: Which hair style did you like? The one with your hair up? Or the flowy one? Serina: I like my hair tied up. it helps me when im in combat and doing other spy things Pandora: Favorite enemy? Serina: Hrm.......... I'd say........ Myra Beau. Since she was a former member of the CSP, she got a lot of tricks on her sleeve. At the CSP, they are were taught everything we can teach them. pandora: thats very nice. now, a bit of background history. before you are an alicorn, what type of pony were you? Serina: A unicorn. Funny because most alicorns nowadays used to be unicorns. Pandora: I see. Hobbies? Serina: Reading Sherlock Hooves stories, taking a walk with Red, looking up on others, and cooking! Pandora: i see. What got you the idea of the CSP? Serina: Well, I wanted an organization to help stop crimes of evil because certainly, Twilight and her friends can be the ones saving Equestria all the time. Plus that's a lot of work to handle too. So with Celestia's permission, I was granted my wish. I always wanted to start an organization like the CSP ever since I was a filly. Pandora: That's nice. And look at the time! We ran out of it! Oh, I hope you'll be free for another interview next time! Serina: Certainly! it is fun being interviewed by you! giggles Pandora: Until next time ponyfolks! Trivia *Her cutie mark is the emblem for Equestria's CSP branch, it's also on Nicola's uniform. *Serina means "serene and calm" which is the opposite of her personality. *in her human form, she's wearing the CSP school colors on her braclets (yellow and purple) Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Alicorn Category:Spy Category:CSP Category:Leader Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Bronie, female, alicorn Category:Alicorn ponies